49th Hunger Games
by ellieanne424
Summary: President Callid has ruled for almost 70 years. This year will be his last. He wants to make the games the most memorable. A year no one will ever forgot. But what if the games this year could make Panem greater. Or they could destroy Panem.
1. President Callid

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever story! Yay! So I will not be doing an SYOT because it takes so long for people to send in tributes. So I have decided to create my own tributes from scratch. NO CC. Be proud! It took me a long time to create each character and I have started to grow close with each one.**

 **I hope that not doing an SYOT will keep people from reading my story! Please read this. I promise I will try my hardest update every week, but It will be hard.**

 **President Callid**

I sit at my desk turning the crumpled paper in my hands. Not being able to endure the confusion much longer, I toss the paper into the trash can sitting at the edge of my desk. The paper sinks in the trash can and I can hear it being shredded to pieces.

I grin, excited at the new technology created in district three. When new technology is first created only the president can use it for the first year. For just a moment I forget about the design problem and the paper.

I look back at the trash can and I remember where I am and what I was doing. I press the cuff in my ear, calling up the arena designer, Joy Reamder.

She rushes in, clutching multiple papers in her right hand, while she holds her phone in her left hand. Her red hair was thrown up in a messy bun, and her skirt was pulled up a couple inches, exposing most of her calf.

She notices my gaze on her skirt, and she yanks it down, her face redding with every effort. During this effort she ends up dropping both her papers, and her phone. I notice a tear making its way down her face. She is obviously embarrassed to be losing everything in front of me, the president.

I chuckle, remember the time a lady did something just like what was happening to Joy. The women cussed to herself every time she dropped something.

At one point she got so angry, she stood up after being crouched on the floor picking up paper, pointed her finger at herself and started saying random things, eventually throwing a cuss word in there every now and then.

I chuckle again, and Joy looks up at me, anger spreading across every inch of her perfectly shaped body.

 _"Kam said you called. What is it that you need?"_ Her voice was sarcastic. I looked all over her. _Sarcasm looks sexy on you._ Is what I wanted to say, but my dignity took over me and stopped me from letting that phrase leave my mouth.

 _"Well Kam was right."_ Her glare stings, but I continue. _"Your arena design was magnificent, but impossible. There is no place in the world available for that amount of space to be taken up without being noticed."_

 _"I already have that figured out."_ She smirks, and I try not to smirk back. _"Outside of twelve there is enough space for two of those arena's. No one will notice of course. I have talked to the head constructor and he said that he can make my plan of having the arena invisible from the outside possible._

I consider this option, but then decide that I need to think on it, alone. I wave Joy out of the room. She rushes out, almost dropping all of her papers in the process.

I lean back in my chair, the wind from the fan blowing my hair in all different directions. Almost at once I make my decision. Pressing my ear cuff, I call in Joy once more.

She rushes in, this time not holding multiple papers. Her hair is neat and her skirt flattened out. She stares at me and I stare back. For a while we do this until I glance down at my desk.

I get up from my chair, a paper clutched in my right hand. I stand in front of Joy and press a paper into her open palm. This paper is what will determine this year's Hunger Games.

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was SO short. I was REALLY busy and had lots of work. Next week will be the tribute list. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Tribute List

**District 1M- Brey Neal (18)**

 **District 1F- Sora Forrest (14)**

 **District 2M- Andon Robin (18)**

 **District 2F- Acsenity Robin (18)**

 **District 3M- Zaedy Abbas (14)**

 **District 3F- Farah Windsor (15)**

 **District 4M- Callid Odair (16)**

 **District 4F- Oasis Bane (15)**

 **District 5M- Robin Allard (14)**

 **District 5F- Sylvie Missut (18)**

 **District 6M- Edric Arrow (14)**

 **District 6F- Havana Will (17)**

 **District 7M- Forrest Cinna (15)**

 **District 7F- Kaila Kata (13)**

 **District 8M- Jet Remes (17)**

 **District 8F- Cynthia Juki (13)**

 **District 9M- George Kall (16)**

 **District 9F- Clara Lucifer (15)**

 **District 10M- Cal Khalk (12)**

 **District 10F- Orum Scanden (16)**

 **District 11M- Wolfgang Key (18)**

 **District 11F- Song Credillia (14)**

 **District 12M- Maven Gil (18)**

 **District 12F- Credence Julax (15)**

 **Okay! Here is our tribute list completely created by me. Next is the reapings! I know that I said that I would be updating every week, but next week I have TONS of exams so I cannot update at all. But I promise after new years I will have at least two chapters.**

 **-EllieAnne**


End file.
